Chosen by the Sha
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: The legendary, elusive creature of Set was said to have chosen two children that will be able to control its immense power and so much more. Fearing this, mere humans separated the children as best as they could, but the Gods' will was to be fulfilled. Join them in their adventures as love blooms between them. Fem!Atem and Seth
1. The beginning

**Children chosen by the Sha**

 **Summary: The legendary, elusive creature of Set was said to have chosen two children that will be able to control its immense power and so much more. Fearing this, mere humans separated the children as best as they could, but the Gods' will was to be fulfilled. Join them in their adventures as love blooms between them. Fem! Atem×Seth**

Shimon didn't believe his eyes as he saw the scene before him. Two proud jackals were fighting off possessed hyenas as they tried to steal whatever the female one was carrying in the small basket. The male jackal was already dying as he fought off the rabid animals as best as he could, but it was no use. Shimon could only stare in shock as the beautiful sacred animal was killed as he protected its mate.

The female jackal finally made it to Shimon as the hyenas devoured the other dog of prayer. The old man was still a few feet away from her, just at the boundary of his property as he watched her limping to him. Finally deciding that she needs help, Shimon ran over to her and knelled in front of the dog of the guardian of the dead. He was shocked when the jackal didn't jerk away from him as he petted her head. Instead, she nudged her precious burden closer to him and Shimon froze when he saw a small child no older than a few hours inside the basket.

The chile looked precious under the moonlight. Her tanned skin glowed like it was kissed by the stars and her strange tree-colored hair seemed to be a gift of Ra himself in all his forms. Even at such a young age, it was obvious that the child had a beauty that could rival Hathor's own and when the child opened her eyes, Shimon wondered if he was dreaming. He got lost in the depth of the crimson pools that resembled a bloody sunset and he knew, without a doubt, that this little girl was not of human origin.

Confused, elderly, purple eyes met with the jackal's own intelligent black eyes. He only now realized that the jackal had gold jewelry of greater beauty than even the ones he had seen on the royal dogs in the palace. Her eyes were lined with red cohl and she had the symbol of Ra on her forehead when Shimon jumped as she spoke.

''Elder Shimon, Grand Vizier of Egypt, friend of Aknamkanon and Aknadin.''

''Yes?'' Said man barely whispered.

''The previous Pharaoh died and his brother took the throne after him. He now has a five year old son. But the previous Pharaoh was supposed to get a child as well, but the queen, he and the child were lost to us as they were ambushed.''

Shimon's eyes started watering as he remembered the dead body of his daughter and friend, her husband. ''That is true ... ''

''That child was sacred, Shimon.'' The jackal informed him, her voice starting to sound faint.

''What?'' Asked the stunned old man.

''That child, _this_ child was chosen by the Gods and now we return her to Earth. ''

''B-but how can this be?''

''I have no more time! Take the child and protect her for a year. On the night of the full moon, two of Thoth's servants will come for her. Giver her over to them and let them take her away from all of this death.'' The jackal said and before the old man could say anything she rose to her feet and stood before him as the heard of hyenas advanced on him and the baby. ''Go!'' Shimon jumped in fright as she growled. ''The future of Egypt is now in your hands!''

Shimon took the child and quickly ran into his empty home, flinching when he heard the brave jackal's last whine before she joined her master in the Vally of the Dead.

00000

True to his word, Shimon guarded the small child like a jewel for a whole year. In that time he has seen all the evidence he needed to believe what he was told by the jackal. The girl had hair like his and his deceased only daughter with the only features of her father's was the sharpness of her eyes and the black in her hair instead of the brown that ran in Shimon's family.

Besides that, the girl was marked with different symbols all over her body, but only four were visible all the time. Like the Ankh birthmark surrounded by the representations of the three God Monsters on her left shoulder blade, or the marks that represent Horus and Set petting the legendary Set Animal on both of her upper arms. And the big Winged Sun disc around her thigh. It spoke of her Godly nature and heritage and Shimon often wondered if it was going to lead her to her destruction one day.

After all, with great power comes great responsibility.

Over that one year, Shimon has witnessed her learning to speak, walk and do many things on her own despite the extremely young age. It concerned him that she was so petite, but he remembered his daughter being like that when she was little. Yet, even if she was small, the child was far from weak and her powers have once saved her current guardian.

That wasn't the only strange thing that has happened to him while looking after the girl.

Two days after the death of the jackals, Thoth himself had appeared and gave Shimon a white golden cartouche on a silver chain. On it was a name Shimon would never forget as Thot told him that this was what he was to name the child. The scribe god was only the first to visit and give the girl a gift, and soon Athena grew to be a rather well educated child of only 12 months.

When the day came that he was to say goodbye to his ''granddaughter'', two baboons came for the child, and Athena was out of his life for what he thought was forever, but just a few days later he was called back to the capital as he learned that his younger son got a son.

With a final look at the small house, Shimon never came back as he set on his journey.


	2. The Children

_14 years later ..._

A girl with eyes as red as the setting sun suddenly stepped before them man that had been trying to chase away what he thought was a large jackal. The traveling merchant party stopped as they watched the petite girl standing up to a man who was twice her side with no fear.

Although her features weren't visible under her cloak except for a few stray lightning shaped goldenrod bangs framing what appears to be a heart shaped face, even the blind could say she was beautiful. Her luscious copper skin healthily shined in the warm Egyptian sun and seemed strangely undamaged despite the girl showing them the way to the capital for three days now. She had appeared out of nowhere near one oasis while they were resting and told them that they are heading the wrong way and that they should stop there for a while as a sandstorm is due to come in a matter of hours. True to what she said, the storm came and lasted the whole night. The few foolish that hadn't listened to the native girl were carried back to the party by the angry winds and the merchants had requested the girl to lead them safely to their destination. They didn't know the desert, so she was a good investment.

Now, as she was protecting what they understand is the dog of the God of the Dead, they were starting to doubt that decision. Sure, they were almost there, but they didn't want the cursed dog going with them.

''Little girl, get out of the way!'' The man yelled and the 'dog' flinched. It was lying down, tired from heat and lack of water, so it couldn't do anything at the moment. He had barely been able to look up when the man had came towards it and had started chasing it away, but three weeks without water was too much even for a creature like it. Losing all its strength as it had ran out of its previous home when an instinct told him to do as such, the usually powerful creature couldn't fight. So, as the man had been shooing it, this girl that drew the creature to her stepped before it to stop the man. Blue eyes watched as the man threatened to kill the girl along with it and it thought that she would finally step aside.

But the girl didn't budge. She didn't fear the man, since she knew that the anger of the Gods was going to be far greater if the reddish-black creature was killed by such a lowly man. She could tell that it only needed a little water and it would be on its way, but if this man oversteps his boundaries one more time, a sandstorm was bound to come and kill them all in Set's anger at his precious Sha being killed.

For this reason alone, the girl was willing to die herself. Too many innocent people would die in the desert God's rage and she wouldn't let that happen.

''I said, get the fuck out of the damn way!'' The man screamed at her as he took out his sword, hoping to scare the child away, yet she didn't even flinch. Instead, she kicked some sand in the man's eyes as he started to swing his sword and he yelled in outrage as he was temporarily blinded.

A nearby blond couple, a man with brown eyes and a woman with amethyst ones, his wife, watched in fascination as the girl gracefully turned and knelt down before the fallen animal. The girl had been a mystery to them, ordinary Greek merchants, as she was far overdressed for the desert weather. She had half sleeves on her tunic, despite her skirt not being long at all, and the cloak covering her head and face must have been making her too hot, yet she always wore them in the last few days they've known her. She didn't talk to any of them, but they had noticed that no one had even made an effort since they didn't know what kind of reaction the strange desert child would have. It was obvious that she couldn't be older than 17, yet she was probably younger than that. As she gave the injured 'jackal' the water from her waterskin, the woman, Mai, decided that she must be around 15. It fascinated her that the girl refused to interact with humans when she was willing to give her water to some strange animal.

Just as the Sha drank the last of the water, the man had managed to get some sand out of his eyes and swung his sword again. Being a creature of the Gods, the Sha easily recovered and instantly took his returning strength from the water, using it to defend its new friend as she was attacked. growing to its full size, about as big as a large horse, the Set Animal jumped on the man and growled at him, letting its saliva spray on him. The man looked on with disgust until he felt a strange stinging and saw that the place on his arm that the beast's saliva had dropped was bubbling as his skin got burned off. He screamed in agony as the deadly acid in the Sha's saliva slowly killed him, no one daring to step near the protective beast.

The blond man that was observing beside his wife. Jono, recovered from his shock as best as he could as he ran to get him water. But as soon s the water made contact with him, the man gave one last, agonizing scream as his body was enveloped in flames. The party watched in horror as the man's corpse turned to dust and got mixed in with he sand when the wind blew.

Everyone returned their attention to the reddish-black furred dog-like animal with eyes as blue as the Nile and they took a step back from it. Only the girl that had protected it wasn't afraid and she petted its head. The Sha cooed and returned to the size of a normal dog, making the merchants wonder if they had just imagined it all.

Jono and Mai looked on as the girl played with her new friend and decided that, yes, this girl was only a child, no matter how mature she usually acts.

Unbeknown to the crimson-eyed child, another pair of blue eyes was watching her through the eyes of the Set Animal.

 _In the palace in Memphis ..._

Seth watched with growing interest as his gift from the God he was named after played with this strange girl. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he sat on his bed, in his bedchamber. The Set Animal had arrived one day, a few days after his uncle's, aunt's and soon-to-be cousin's death, when he was five and it never left his side. His father was Pharaoh then and he took it as a sign from the Gods that Seth was destined to rule over the whole Egypt.

Seth didn't care what they had all thought of the Sha. He saw it as the Gods' way of apologizing for taking away the cousin he had been so looking forward to meeting and, if possible, naming. He was the only one the stubborn Set Animal listened to and it only further proved to make his father believe his theory. However, the head priest of the temple of Set stated that there was a prophecy of two children chosen by Set's most favorite creature to carry its magical powers that it should have gotten on its own. Seth didn't know what to think of that, but the Sha had never listened or liked anyone but him. For a short while, it had been reacting to Shimon strangely after he returned from his mourning of his lost daughter when his son got his first child, but after about three months, the beast stopped paying attention to him. Seth thought nothing of it and just let it go.

The Sha was also very protective of Seth. It had caused many assailants deaths, as well as Aknadin's going mad which resulted in suicide. The old pharaoh had been getting worse with Seth's lessons and training, often punishing him for the smallest of mistakes and it left Seth a bit broken. He stopped trusting everyone he used to think would be there for him and the Sha became the only one he was gladly around. One night, Aknadin had interrupted Seth's lesson while he was drunk and started wiping him without showing any signs of stopping. His tutor had been knocked out when he realized that the king wasn't even aware of the things he was saying and doing and so had tried to stop him, but Aknadin had just thrown him into the nearest wall. Seth still remembered the way he felt in that moment, on his knees and begging his father to stop, when the Sha broke down the doors. It had been in its full size and there was blood of his father's men on its furr. At the sight of the boy it chose in such pain, the Set Animal had knocked Aknadin to the ground and let some of its acid saliva to fall on the man's skin. The old pharaoh had cried out in pure agony, but the Sha didn't kill him. It let a little more of the acid to fall on Aknadin's Millennium Eye, causing it to activate. It had sent the creature through the room's wall, but the man had been knocked out for several days after that.

On the 10th day, Aknadin woke up.

The very next day, he was found with a goldhilt dagger in his chest.

Seth became pharaoh at the young age of 13 and a half, ruling with an iron fist, but with justice. Egypt was feared because it was a well known fact that the new pharaoh had a mean strike that rivals that of the god he was named after, as well as that he was guarded by said god's most powerful creature.

Seth never forgot what that one priest of Set's temple had said, but when he went to try and get him to clear up what he told him before the man had just left to join his ancestors. Seth was disappointed, but Shimon had been able to tell him something about what he wanted to know. If the old vizier is right, then the gods have thought of doing this since they created Egypt. According to Shimon, the Sha's ultimate power was locked away in an attempt to get it under control. Set had been loath to do so, but he did and the Sha's magical powers were taken from it. However, that immense power and energy had to be stored somewhere and the gods knew that only one vessel will not be enough. So at Seshat's suggestion, Horus helped Set split the energy and divide it into two powerful vessels in the form of humans, one male and the other female. The children were then sent to Egypt as newborns, but humans got wind of the possibility of two semi gods and they managed to kill one the first time they were supposed to be born. The same happened 5 years later, but Shimon said that Anubis decided that he should interfere and he returned the child into the world of the living, letting two of his jackals take it away.

For this reason, Seth has been 'collecting' women with the most powerful aura around them, hoping to find the girl he believed should have been his cousin. Over the past two years he has found a few rather powerful women and has placed them into his harem, but the Set Animal has scorned at them the same as with anyone else, if not even worse.

He had almost given up hope that he would ever find the person who should have been his cousin, and then the Sha ran away and didn't come back for days ... He thought everything was over ...

Only to find out that the Sha had possibly found the girl he was looking for.

''Your majesty?'' Seth looked up as Mahad, a priest and friend of his, entered and nearly stumbled over his own feet. ''Wha-what?''

''Mahad.'' Seth nodded at his mage. Mahad was one of the strongest sorcerers in the world, only losing to the pharaoh himself when it came to the amount of power they hold. The Priest of the Millennium Ring had been forced to lock away some of his powers since he wasn't well balanced in the amount of Ka and Ba he possessed like Seth was. ''Tell me, what do you think of this girl? Could you find her?''

Mahad looked at his pharaoh like he couldn't believe what he was asking of him. ''My pharaoh, why is the Sha even with that girl?''

Seth looked back at the smiling beauty. ''I don't know.'' It was just so easy to let himself get lost in those happy smiles he saw through the Set Animal's eyes. ''What did you want, Mahad?''

''Oh!'' The mage suddenly remembered why he had came to his Pharaoh's room. ''I found a spell that could be applied to beings that have a strong connection, Since we all know that you are connected to the Sha, I thought maybe you could use this spell and transport it back into the palace.''

The though sure was tempting, since he wanted his 'friend' back near him. But will he ever see this girl again if he now separates the Sha from her? _'But if she is the other Chosen by the Sha, maybe she will appear as well/ It is worth a try. And besides, she is coming to the capital anyway. Those people are merchants, so this is were they will be coming. If she is going with them, I could find her ... '_

''Tell me the spell, Mahad.'' Seth said as he stood up, bringing the Millennium Rod in front of him, ready for the spell.


	3. Search through the town

The girl had been far too confused as all of the sudden, her new friend had disappeared. Thinking it was a test form the god of the desert to see if they were worthy of his mercy, she brushed it all off as she led the travelers to the town. Ever since the Sha killed that man because he had tried to harm her, no one dared even look at her the wrong way. Although she was used to people fearing for their own safety around her, the desert child felt slightly hurt by it none the less.

As the merchants cheered for finally getting to their destination, the girl felt sad. It had been fun walking around with company. She guessed that all good things eventually come to an end and so she debated her next course of action when Jono and his wife started walking towards her. Seeing the blonds, the girl tugged at her hood and made sure he forearms were covered, always fearing that her secret would bring her death. She knew far too well that only she had features like hers and that she was the only one with the marks she was born with. Once, someone had found the secret temple in which the gods' servants and animals raised her and upon seeing the marks, they had tried to kill her. It had only been due to a jackal's quick reply that she had survived back then and ever since, she started covering the sacred marks.

''Hey,I just wanted ta thank ya for helping us out. I know that those other fools won't admit it, but we would have all died if it weren't for you.'' Jono said, ignoring what he now thought was a bad habit the girl has. She was always tugging at the hood, so it was the only explanation he had come across.

The strange girl shook her head. ''It was nothing.''

Mai smiled at the modesty, knowing that no other person would have offered help for nothing other than a little company through the journey. ''Well, we still thank you.'' Mai watched as the girl nodded, a few stray goldenrod bangs falling out of the hood, before she was off and out of their sight.

''Strange kid.'' Jono commented as he thought about he poor child in the desert. Maybe they could have taken her in? Nah, the kid obviously loved the desert. ''Let's find a space in the market place.''

Just as they started heading there with the rest of their caravan, soldiers came up to them and surrounded the group. The other people stopped and stared as the pharaoh's men started urging the merchants towards the palace. Only Jono and another man protested, but they, too, soon shut up.

00000

In the throne room, Seth felt like his head was going to split in two.

The Sha hadn't been happy to have found itself back at the palace without its new friend and Seth hadn't exactly been thrilled either. He had been hopping to meet the girl in person and decide if she was truly the cousin he had been waiting for or not. The Set Animal had almost attacked Mahad in its irritation, but had restrained itself. Instead, the animal had just went off to its cushion from Persia and started sulking.

If that wasn't enough, Pegasus and the other lower priests and advisors had started nagging him for not yet producing a heir for Egypt. They were acting like he was some old man or something and it greatly annoyed him. Seth often wondered why he even had those lesser advisors and priests. It's not like the High Priests couldn't do their jobs, yet he inherited his father's fools. Pegasus was by far the worse so far, and Seth couldn't help but wonder if the other five were any better (A/N: Can you guess who they are? ;) ). Although only Pegasus had a Millennium Item, his father's Millennium Eye, he wasn't in the same rank as the other Millennium Item holders. He was some nobleman who accidentally got chosen by the Eye. The other holders were trained for them almost their whole lives. They were chosen from a young age and that's how it was supposed to be after Aknadin's death, but Pegasus was chosen instead.

One of his biggest problems were the harem. They wholeheartedly agreed with the council that he should impregnate one of them, but Seth felt no need or desire for any of them, let alone an emotion like love. Seth had forgotten what it was like to love, because the last person he remembered loving was his aunt that was going to give him a cousin, a friend. Sure, he loved his uncle and father, and Seth had loved his own mother, even if he no longer remembered her, but his love for his aunt was somehow different. He often felt like she was supposed to give him something that nothing else could compare to it.

His cousin that he never got to meet.

''And so I strongly advise for you to choos-'' Pegasus was interrupted by a knock on the door. Seth snapped his attention back to the room in front of him and the Sha left, getting bored by what was going on. A guard walked in, kneeling in front of the pharaoh with all of his respect.

''My pharaoh!'' He saluted him with a fist over his heart and head bowed.

Seth nodded at Honda. He was a good guard. ''Speak.''

''My pharaoh, the troops s have found the merchant travelers you had requested be brought before you.'' The brunet soldier replied, still keeping his brown eyes to the floor. It was the worse offense one could make, look the pharaoh in the eyes. It was punishable by immediate death and no one was a big enough fool to do so without his permission.

''Ah, wonderful. Bring them in.'' The lower priests started protesting, but one glare from the pharaoh made them stay quiet.

Jono and Mai were the first to enter, not really realizing that they could lose their lives at one word from the man on the throne. They were Greeks, not believing in anything but 'freedom' that was in their homeland despite Greece almost having more slaves than any other country. All the others were terrified to even look up, already picturing being fed to the crocodiles for the pharaoh's amusement, although some women were curious about the rumors that Egypt's king was awfully young and devastatingly handsome.

As they stopped before the pharaoh, Honda advised them to at least bow. The other reluctantly obeyed, even the blond couple and Seth waved them off. Unlike his father, Seth didn't feel the need to disrespect other countries' customs so if they didn't know they should kneel or bow, he didn't feel like forcing them to. ''Welcome to my country and my home.''

''Thank you, pharaoh.'' Said the oldest of the merchants, the only one who had ever dealt with higher officials.

''I hope your stay has thus far been pleasant.'' Seth commented in an offhanded manner.

''Yes, although the desert road has been a bit dangerous.'' He hesitated at saying this, not wanting to offend one of the most powerful countries in the known world. Khemet, or Egypt as it is better known, was the biggest empire currently on the maps and no one dared disrespect their pharaoh, who was a living god to these people.

''Were you attacked by thieves and bandits?''

''Um, no, my pharaoh.'' He stumbled over his words. ''It's just that we are not used to walking through the desert and we lost some men in a sandstorm.''

Seth nodded. ''Ah.'' It was nothing new that someone died from a sandstorm, although rarely any Egyptian was stupid enough to be out when the realize one is about to occur. But these people were not people of the desert, so it was a big surprise this much had survived.

''And I must say your people are awfully nice. A child helped us get to here in this number. She was very generous, showing us how to go through the night in the storm, how to find water and how to travel through the dunes easily.''

At this, the entire room arched an eyebrow. No Egyptian had time to aimlessly wander the desert, since it was time of the flood. In just a few days, everyone will be out in the fields, working on this year's supplies of food.

Jono was quick to jump in on this topic, surprising the pharaoh with his inappropriate behavior. ''She sure was strange, but she was a good kid. She was alone all the time, but she didn't resist a conversation. Although her manners were far better than I'd expected from someone that young and living in the desert. She shared her water and food with us, although we were the ones that had more. She even saved a poor dog just yesterday.''

This got Seth's attention. So these really were the merchants that had seen his Sha. ''Really now?''

''Yeah, The poor thing was almost dead, but she gave him some water and stopped one of the crueler men from killing it. In turn, he had protected her from the man when he had tried hitting her and he then followed us around just a little before we entered the town.'' Jono said with a nod, not realizing that he could easily slip up and say something that might anger the man before him. Mai had this worry settled on her chest as she knew that Jono was a graceless man, and she didn't doubt his ability to piss someone off.

''So she's not a part of your party?'' Mahad asked, having seen the girl. There was no way that child had been anything but Egyptian, but that didn't mean that she had lived in the country her whole life. Although she wouldn't have been able to hide them from the storm if she had lived here more than a half of it ...

''No. She came out of nowhere the night the storm happened.'' Mai said with a shake of her head.

''Where is she now.?'' Asked the blue-eyes pharaoh. He felt like he should go out and find her himself, but there was no way he could do that without causing a lot of worry for his people. But he just wanted to get to the girl before she left. She was just like the Sha, an elusive creature that could have been nothing more than a legend or a dream.

''We don't really know. She left us a little before your guards came to get us.''

That was all Seth needed to know. ''And what did she look like?''

''Um, I don't think we even know. One thing I know for sure is that some of her blond hair fell out of the hood she always wore. And that she had tanned skin. That's it.'' Jono said as he rubbed his head, as if that would help him remember. ''She was dressed in a kilt and had half-sleeves. That's it. We don't know any more.''

Seth nodded. ''You heard them? Go get all girls of this description and bring them to the palace!'' Mai and Jono watched in shock as the guards scurried off to follow the orders and they felt a pit of dread in their stomachs.

''Did she do something wrong?'' Mai asked.

''Who is she anyway?'' Asked the old man who had first spoken with the pharaoh.

Seth shrugged. ''I don't know, but I doubt she did anything wrong. If she had, she wouldn't have came to the town.''

''Then why are you looking for her?'' Jono asked.

Seth smirked as he interlocked his fingers as his elbows rested against his throne's armrests. ''She saved my Sha and she intriguers me.''

00000

The desert child didn't understand why every blond girl was getting ready like something big and important was about to happen. Nor did she understand what their mothers were talking about, being submissive to the pharaoh. It disturbed her for some reason, but she didn't really understand human interactions, having so little of them herself. Maybe it was normal? Who knew?

As she passed through a group of old men commenting on the event, one of them spotted her blond bangs peeking out of her hood. ''Miss, I believe you should started heading for the palace.''

The girl stopped and asked him why. He explained that the pharaoh had requested all blond women go to the palace, because one of them was the one he had been searching for almost all of his young life. Before she could decide if she would even want to participate in this event, one of the palace guards grabbed her elbow and started forcefully dragging her towards the pharaoh's home.

The curious child didn't have much time to look around the town or the palace as they were forced to enter the throne room. The room was made of pure gold and the walls were decorated with colorful hieroglyphics as the pillars were decorated with elegant lamp posts. There was a single carpet leading to the throne, and on either side stood three robed figures. The girl could see them all holding an artifact so similar to the one she had solved and secretly carried as an ordinary necklace. It was charmed so it wasn't visible unless she wanted it to be, but why did these people have Items like hers? The throne room was almost full of all women with blond hair and the girl had to wonder if the pharaoh had a fetish for blonds or something.

Just then, as they were getting ready to greet the pharaoh, one of the guards said they must kneel. Having been thought never to kneel before anyone, the girl didn't budge, even less so when she spotted a familiar reddish-black fur and she grinned as she was about to go over to it. Misinterpreting her intentions, the guards immediately seized on her and pointed their spears and swords at her.

''Halt!'' Honda yelled and the girl stopped walking. ''Return to your place among the others!''

The girl frowned, although it wasn't visible because of her hood. ''I just wish to-''

''She's an assistant!'' One of the girls yelled and the other started screaming, trying to get as far away from the mysterious girl as they could. As one of the girls pushed him, Honda accidentally stumbled forwards and the guards took it as their command to capture the girl. Jumping out the way of one of the spears, the girl barely rolled back fast enough to avoid a sword as the guards did everything they could in the panic.

The movement of the guards caught the Sha's attention, and upon actually paying attention to who they were attacking, the Sha was on its feet and running towards its second chosen.

00000

''What is going on out there!?'' Seth finally yelled as he finished some business with Shimon in his private chambers. As he and the old advisor swiftly made their way through the palace halls, they heard the words _assistant_ and _bitch_ , but it didn't add up. Deciding not to guess until he saw with his own eyes, Seth had been prepared for a complete destruction of the throne room, but not for what he encountered.

The Set Animal had taken its largest form and was attacking his guards as they fought for their lives. Just behind the elusive creature lie a girl in strange robes and beyond that were Mai and Jono, trying to sneak up to the Sha and take the child out of harms way. Realizing that it might be the one he was looking for, Seth absorbed some of his power from the Millennium Rod before he used its strength to freeze everyone in the room. ''ENOUGH!'' The wave of Shadow Magic he released made everyone and everything stop, but the Sha could still move unlike the others.

Walking fully into the room, everyone fell to their knees in front of the young pharaoh. Shimon was right behind him as he made his way to the Sha. The old man stopped when the Set Animal growled, but he nearly fainted as he caught a glimpse of the person lying behind it.

"Will someone be kind enough to explain what is going on here?" Seth coldly demands. His subjects trembled at the tone of voice he was using and the lesser advisors decided it was best to keep quiet. Before anyone else could even think, Shimon ran to the girl and the Sha surprisingly allowed it. For the past half an hour at the most, the beast had been giving its all to keep the girl out of everyone's reach after someone had managed to knock her out and a few people have died from its anger and overprotectiveness.

Shimon took the girl into his arms as he kneels before her, whispering for her to wake up. "Come on, little one. Open your eyes. For me? For your old Shimon?"

Seth looked on and felt rage surge through his body. "Why is she in such a state?"

Honda dutifully lowered himself on one knee, giving his report to his pharaoh. "A commotion started when she wouldn't kneel so she could respectfully greet you, your majesty. We stopped her when she started walking towards the end of the room, towards your throne, and we surrounded her. But someone called her an assistant and people started panicking. Before we could restore peace, some of the guards acted on instinct and attacked the potential enemy. And like so, the mysterious Sha jumped in front of her and started attacking anyone who dared near her. A man was killed when he came up behind her and kicked her on the head-"

"WHAT!?" Shimon shrieks at the top of his old lungs. "Do you have a death wish of eternal suffering?! No one must hurt this child unless they wish the gods' wrath upon themselves! You people are fools!"

"Shimon?" Isis, the only High Priestess in the court of pharaoh Seth, asked the old vizier. "What do you mean?"

As if to answer the question, a light envelopes the girl and everyone present had to close their eyes.


	4. Results

As the light continues to blind them, Seth finally ordered his guards to take the peasants out into the palace courtyard. The Sha was the only one that was calm as all the residents of the palace came to see what was going on. After a few more minutes, the light finally started dying down, leaving the girl visible to everyone.

Her strangely wrapped sleeves were completely unwrapped and open, showing the same twin tattoos that only the young pharaoh has, making everyone but Shimon gasp. Said old man was crying in what could only be relief and happiness, as if he finally found someone precision he had been searching for. The Sha now went over to the girl and licked her hand, as if asking her to wake up. Shimon was getting desperate to get her to open her eyes and it really confused everyone.

Shimon had changed since he returned from mourning his daughter in the desert. Even when he was with Yugi, his son's only child, it was as if he was expecting something else. For years, poor Yugi thought that he was only a replacement for the older cousin that should have been born, but recently he had just written it off as his grandfather's old age. But Seth has always suspected that something happened to the old advisor that had made him even wiser, but lonelier.

He just hadn't expected it to be this.

Does this mean that Shimon knew where the one he was looking for was all this time?

Seth actually felt betrayed at the thought.

But he knew that the man must have had a reason not to tell Seth about his cousin, but what could it have been? The fear that she would be killed? Or something even worse? Seth just had to know!

Decision made, Seth walked over to the Sha and Shimon and just as he was going to speak, a pair of eyes that were more beautiful than anything he has ever seen opened and looked straight up into his own. It was as if she can see straight into his soul and Seth didn't know if he was grateful or irritated when she looked away from him. However, he forgot about it as she suddenly sprang up, looking at Shimon as if she were a small child and he was the center of her little world.

"Shimon!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, her sleeves completely exposing the marks the gods left on her and her hood falling down, finally showing everyone her features. All present gasped at the strange, tricolored hair that somewhat resembles a sunset with its gold, red and black parts. It was slightly gravity defying and spiky, and there were goldenrod, lighting shaped bangs framing her heart shaped face and going upwards through the ebony part of her hair. Ra had kissed her face for long years, giving her a beautiful Egyptian tan and even Hathor would be jealous of her small nose, high cheekbones, smooth cheeks and full lips. She had a lethal beauty to her with slim hips and long arms and legs. Her neck was swan-like and her breasts were well defined even through the clothing she was wearing. But her sharp, crimson eyes, circled by long, ebony eyelashes with only the smallest amount of Kohl, were her most striking feature and it reminded Seth of the Sha's eyes when it was particularly angry. His own eyes were the same as the Set Animal's when it is calm.

"It is alright, little one. I'm here now. I am so glad to see you again." Shimon reassured the girl in a hushed voice. She nodded against his shoulder but didn't let go. "Where were you all these years?"

"In a temple, out in the desert. I've spent years with those sacred animals of the gods. They have raised me." As these words left the girl's mouth, Seth could see the sorrow and guilt in Shimon's face.

"I am sorry for not being there for you."

The pretty girl shook her head. "It is not your fault. I have been told that you got a grandson and that you had to go. I understood. I still understand. And although I loved being around you, I knew that you have a life outside the mission the gods have given you, outside looking after me ... " It surprised everyone who she looked so broken at the thought that she had burdened this old man who didn't even want to let go of her. She seems to have been blaming herself for Shimon's year long responsibility for her and it saddened the said man that she would think like that.

"I truly loved spending time with you, my little one." She smiles at him and hugs him one more time before getting up to her feet with the grace of the flowing Nile. Shimon let her help him up and then took her hand and led her to the gawking priests and priestess, along with one excitedly anxious pharaoh. "These are my friends, my colleagues and my family." Shimon said as they stopped in front of them.

No one could do more than nod shakily.

The girl, however, didn't feel so insecure and her greeting nod was strong and confident.

Seth followed the Sha as it happily went back over to its other Chosen's side. The girl started petting the Set Animal as soon as it was in reach and Shimon wisely kept quiet about the strange noise that resembles a purr that was coming from the proud creature. "Athena, this is our beloved pharaoh, Seth."

Crimson eyes met cerulean and both gasped as they felt their birthmarks burn through everything that is covering them. Seth hissed as he threw off his gold armbands and the girl had no choice but to pull off the strange extra clothing. The Sha's eyes were glowing and the Millennium Rod started reacting to the power present. However, the Rod wasn't the only one glowing. All the Millennium Items were as the Millennium Puzzle made itself visible to everyone. The observers all gapped at the Item they had thought was stolen when pharaoh Aknamkanon was killed, but Athena and Seth were still staring at each other.

Athena hissed as the Ankh birthmark surrounded by the representations of the three God Monsters on her left shoulder blade ripped off the back of her tunic and her kilt almost burned on her as the big Winged Sun disc around her thigh joined in with her other marks, burning like there was no tomorrow. Seth could only now join in on the gawking as he saw all these marks react to the obvious power hidden in the girl.

As the glow of the Millennium Items reduced, everyone could see the golden, glowing eye of Ra on Athena's forehead and they could no longer deny the existence of Aknamkanon's child that Shimon had insisted should still be found.

''So, you are my cousin?'' Seth whispered as those bright crimson eyes turned to the Sha, then once again to himself.

''And you are the little boy I have been seeing for years in my dreams?'' Athena whispered in awe as all the dreams played over and over in her head. She had always dreamed of this strange boy, taking her hand and leading her into a beautiful world filled with warm light and perfection. For a long while, she had thought she was going crazy, but seeing those same blue eyes had her feeling almost like she was home.

"Excuse me?"

"For years I dreamed of a place decorated in gold and a lonely boy sitting in a garden amongst exotic flowers. The boy was always accompanied by what resembled a dog but was actually the Sha. I understand everything now; the reason they let me wander the desert when, for years, they told me it was far too dangerous."

''You mean to tell me some lived with you in the desert?'' Shimon asked, now feeling a bit lost. Hadn't the gods have guided her away from humans since they thought them to be too corrupt for the innocent girl who held so much power? If they had let just anyone be near her, then why couldn't Shimon stay by her side?

''Well, yes. The jackals, the apes, the ibis', the cats and crocodiles and the falcons and-''

''So, not people?'' Pegasus asked, surprised by the growing list of sacred animals.

''No.'' Athena shook her head.

''Then how do you walk and talk as if you were raised by people of high education?'' Karim, a tall, well muscled man with short, black hair and green eyes asked. He was the priest of the Millennium Scales and the palace scribe. He was in charge of the temples that provided kids the opportunity to learn.

''Easy! After I had to leave Shimon, my studies were taken over completely by Thoth, Seshat and Isis, although I often learned things like justice and about the land of Khemet from Ma'at and Geb and about the stars from Nut.'' Athena continued, not noticing the stares of pure shock and fear around her. ''And Horus liked to play with me and teach me how to fight, but I never liked hurting others. Isis mostly thought me magic and Ra told me the stories about his many journeys. Best was fooling around with Bes and I loved exploring around the little temple with Anubis. Set even thought me how to predict when he will send a storm!'' Only Shimon and Seth weren't oblivious to the pure joy and excitement in her voice as she talked about her godly family.

''Are you trying to tell us that ... the gods are the ones who raised you?'' Pegasus finally asked.

Athena smiled as she remembered all the happy times she had had with her ''family'' and happily nodded, completely oblivious to how the others were looking at her. She apparently didn't understand that her life isn't something normal. ''Yes. I must say that Anubis was one of the ones that almost always came. Besides my teachers, and Seth, Ra also liked to visit me, but mostly at night.''

''Why at night?'' Seth found himself asking, although he had a good idea of what the answer might be.

''Well, I would think that he is a bit busy during the day,'' She said with a shrug that actually looked quite adorable.

''I think that is enough talk about gods at this moment, before we all go crazy from it, so I think it best for us to introduce ourselves.'' The only Priestess said as she stepped towards the strange, but apparently sacred, girl. ''I am Isis Ishtar, Priestess of the Millennium Necklace and the temple of the greatest seer of all times, the mother Isis and the official Court Seer.''

Athena smiled at her and nodded.

Mahad was quick to follow, kneeling before the child and pressing a fist to his heart to show his new-found loyalty. ''I am Mahad, Priest of the Millennium Ring and the temple of Anubis, Court Sorcerer and Captain of Guards''

Athena's smile brightened as he looked at her, actually looked at her and Mahad had to try, and fail, to hold in a gasp. ''I know you!''

''What!?'' Again, the room yelled in surprise and confusion. But Mahad and Athena didn't say anything and Shimon looked as confused as the rest of them. Shada decided to follow his fellow Priests example and introduced himself. ''I am Shada Hasan, Priest of the Millennium Key and a helper to my brother, Karim, in all that he does.''

Athena nodded at him with curious eyes but smiled non the less.

''And I am Karim Hasan, Priest of the Millennium Scales and of the learning temples in the town, along with being the palace scribe and the representation of Ma'at's judgment.'' He looked surprised and curious when his last claim caused the girl to scuff but she didn't comment on it, so they just let it slide. Although Seth suspected it had something to do with actually being raised by said goddess and having seen her at work.

''And I am Maximilian Pegasus, lord of a city not far from here and I was chosen by the all-knowing Millennium Eye-''

''Wait, you're not a priest?'' Athena sounded so confused and angry at the same time, but no one could explain why. So far, she seemed like an extremely gentle soul, so to hear such a harsh emotion such as anger from her was more than surprising.

''No, although I'm thinking of becoming one just to spite out beloved pharaoh.'' Pegasus said with fake cheeriness even as he fought with himself not to glare at the girl. After all, she did just point out just how below all the other priests and Priests pf the court he really was. He had a feeling that he should be careful of what he says and does around the girl. Being, supposedly, raised by gods would have made her a grave threat to his plans.

Athena didn't seem any happier, but she wasn't going to point out that the Millennium Items are sacred relics that should be wielded by only those chosen from birth and trained to use them. After all, she knew what the results could very well be. She's seen many men who tried to steal her Puzzle brought to the brink of insanity, die or truly go insane so they killed themselves in the end. Others had become so dark that not even the gods could save them and thus had to destroy them altogether.

''Still, you're not a priest now.''

Pegasus huffed. ''Well, neither are you and you are wearing the most powerful of all of the Millennium Items. Perhaps you'd tell us how you got it?'' He rises his eyebrows expectantly, but Athena just smiled.

''Since I was born, I was taken away from whoever my parents are and I think the cord was around my neck ever since that moment. For the few months that I remember with Shimon, I didn't understand how he didn't see it, but Isis told me that they thought it best that no one knew just who I was until the time was right, whatever that meant.''

''But I already knew you were Aknamkanon's daughter.'' Shimon said in confusion. Athena could only shrug at him helplessly.

They talked like that, trying to figure this or that out for another two and a half hours when Athena suddenly swayed on her feet. It was Seth and the Sha that steadied her and the young pharaoh declared that it was enough for now. He ordered a couple of servants to prepare the room across from him for Athena, as soon as she confirmed that she wouldn't mind staying in the palace, and then led her to the gardens so she could relax. As he watched her sitting in the shades of a tick tree, he wondered what the results of finally finding his cousin would be.


	5. 5 Getting comfortable in all ways

As Athena relaxed in the gardens, Seth couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was the one person he had wanted to find and meet ever since he heard of the possibility that she might still be alive. He had always somehow knew that Shimon was right, since a girl tended to appear to him in his dreams and they played in what must have been the most beautiful temple in the middle of the desert that the young prince, and then pharaoh had ever seen. But he had never thought that he would be within reaching distance of her.

It was almost like a dream that was merging with his reality.

He just hoped it wouldn't end.

Athena was currently playing with all the animals of the royal household. The tigers, lions, crocodiles, cats and dogs, falcons and the other birds and monkeys ... every single animal that usually avoided people were now competing for the beautiful girl's attention. She just smiled her wonderful smile and laughed the laugh Seth swore was more beautiful than any song he had ever heard being played on the many feasts that are held in the palace. The Sha had grown in size so Athena could lean on it and had placed its head on her lap, content to just guard her like that all day long, if needed be.

''She's quite something, isn't she?'' If Seth were someone else, he would have been startled by the feminine voice of the blond woman who came to stand beside him, watching the childish joy the Daughter of The Gods was showing in playing with a family of kittens. ''Ever since we stumbled across her, the animals in our party practically gravitated towards her. I think I understand why, now.''

Seth turned to look into the amethyst eyes of Mai and nodded to show he understands. He then looked back at his already beloved cousin and had to smile a little as a monkey started combing her strange hair and she giggled. The Sha, although looking a bit jealous that Athena's attention had shifted, didn't do anything as the girl was happy. Seth had to fight the urge to chuckle at the regal creature's scowl.

''Really now?''

Mai nodded. ''Well, Jono and I were there when she said that the gods raised her. And we were there to see the jack- ... the Sha, that is, protect her.'' The blond frowned. ''Everyone had stayed as far as possible from the 'strange jackal' when we stumbled across it in the desert. And it stayed clear of everyone but her.'' The merchant shrugged. ''I just had this feeling that there was more to this girl than met the eye, but I would have never guessed something quite like this.''

Seth snorted. ''I doubt many people would think that anyone, especially someone they know personally, if only a little, would end up being a creature, a child of the gods themselves.''

Both started at a feminine chuckle from behind them. ''With all due respect, my pharaoh,'' the newcomer said, ''I think that we are all, in a matter of speaking, children of the great gods themselves.'' The young monarch sighed and turned to see his High Priestess of the Millennium Necklace standing there with her hands clasped in front of her, smiling at them. ''It is just that she was raised by them.'' She walked over to them. ''It makes me wonder how that must have been.''

''She turned out all right,'' Mai commented as she nodded at the higher ranking woman in greeting, ''So, they must have done something right for her not to end up arrogant or something similar.''


End file.
